Squelchy Mud and Beating Hearts
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Encore une fois, Hermione et Draco se retrouvent embarqués dans une situation impossible, cette fois coincés à deux au beau milieu du lac. Traduction de Maniacally, suite et fin des deux premiers OS


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages :) Quant à l'histoire, elle sort du cerveau de Maniacally qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, ce OS est la troisième de la trilogie, c'est la suite directe de Tangled hair and prefect badge et de Wombat's fur and sticky green pus, donc pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lu et qui souhaiteraient lire cette suite, je vous renvoie à mon profil où vous trouverez les deux premiers OS :)**

**Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont reviewé le précédent OS )**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Squelchy Mud and Beating Hearts**

Hermione regarda Draco avec irritation. Pour la troisième fois depuis quelques jours elle était coincée avec lui à cause d'une succession d'événements dans une situation indésirable. Et cette fois, c'était entièrement la faute du Serpentard. Bon peut-être qu'elle avait été en cause dans toute cette histoire après tout, mais Hermione refusait obstinément de l'admettre. Bien qu'ils avaient partagé deux baisers – Dont Hermione souhaitait qu'ils ne se soient jamais produits – ils étaient toujours deux ennemis jurés.

« Je dois dire Granger… » Dit Draco d'une voix traînante tout en continuant à garder son sang froid malgré la situation « …Que c'est autant ta faute que la mienne. Il était dans le lac et avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et jusqu'à ses genoux, il était dans une sorte de neige défraîchie transformée en boue. Et Hermione était bien sur avec lui.

Hermione répondit en se moquant « Bien sur que non ! La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes coincés dans ce marais, c'est que tu m'as lancé un sort pendant que je ne regardais pas ! »

Draco fut un bruit offusqué « Je n'ai jeté aucun sort ! » Dit-il d'un ton indigné

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu sorti ta baguette ? » Demanda sèchement Hermione, agacée. Elle était sale, boueuse et trempée – et ne pas être impeccable était une des choses qu'Hermione détestait. L'autre était Draco Malfoy. Cette situation était donc pour elle un enfer personnifié.

Ignorant son accusation, Draco dit « C'est toi qui a décidé de me pousser dans le lac. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour t'avoir entraîné avec moi ! »

« Bien sur que je peux » Hermione renifla. Elle se débattit pour essayer de se dépêtre de ce bourbier mais ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Elle essaya alors d'atteindre sa baguette, ou celle de Draco qui étaient toutes les deux tombées sur la berge du lac. Elle était à bout de souffle « Parce que c'est entièrement ta faute »

D'un point de vue objectif et impartial, voici ce qui s'était produit. Hermione avait décidé de faire une ballade autour du lac et regardait à l'horizon quand Draco l'avait repérée, et avait essayé de la suivre furtivement, pour lui lancer un sort afin que ses cheveux restent verts durant une semaine. Mais étant une personne observatrice, Hermione avait entendu son approche pas très discrète et s'était retournée la baguette tendue.

Ceci avait étonné Draco, suffisamment pour qu'il oublie ses plans de sabotage de cheveux, il avait fait plus que cela. Hermione finit par lui donner un grand coup sur l'épaule, et il laissa tomber sa baguette sur l'herbe tandis qu'il tombait dans le lac. Sur le choc, Hermione poussa un cri perçant et laissa tomber sa baguette à côté de celle de Draco tandis qu'elle tombait avec lui.

C'est seulement après qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tombés dans une partie marécageuse du lac, et qu'ils étaient coincés là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les aider.

A la simple pensée qu'ils puissent rester là tout le week-end si personne ne remarquait leur absence suffit à faire remonter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Quant à Draco, il était davantage préoccupé par la façon dont il allait réussir à enlever cette boue de ses robes de grands créateurs.

« Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'envoyer un sort par derrière on ne serait pas là ! » Se plaignit Draco. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient là, de peur de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la boue.

« Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'envoyer un sort _le premier_, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé ! » Rétorqua Hermione en s'agitant davantage, et donc en s'enfonçant plus profondément encore, et laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise et de peur tandis que la substance autour de ses pieds gagnait du terrain.

Draco le remarqua, et la saisit par les bras, avant que sa tête coule, il la tira vers le haut d'un coup sec. « T'es folle ! » Cria t-il « Arrêtes de gesticuler à moins que tu veuille que ton cadavre soit enterré dans le marécage du lac ! » Draco s'assura qu'elle était droite et la relâcha. A cause de tout ça, ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais, et Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre sa joue.

Les joues de la Gryffondor devinrent roses et elle essaya d'éviter son regard. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et il sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que chacun des deux décide qu'il était temps de recommencer à se chamailler, et veuille tourner le dos à l'autre. Mais ils le firent au même moment, et leurs nez se cognèrent.

Respirant brusquement, Hermione essaya rapidement de reculer, mais c'était plus facile à faire sur la terre ferme, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Voyant qu'elle basculait vers l'arrière, Draco essaya de la retenir par l'épaule pour la stabiliser. Mais n'étant pas stable lui-même, il tomba avec elle.

Hermione tomba sur les fesses dans la boue, elle avait désormais de l'eau jusqu'à sa poitrine, et Draco était tombé à genoux devant elle. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux complètements sales, mais ni l'autre ni l'autre ne songea à accuser l'autre pou ce qui venait de se passer. Peut être était-ce parce que les joues d'Hermione avaient virées à une très jolie nuance de rose, et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'une façon que Draco trouvait attirante. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Draco lui-même rougissait, ce qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage, alors que ses cheveux blonds désormais humides retombaient devant ses yeux.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas » Commença Hermione

« Me résister » Compléta doucement Draco. Ils se lancèrent tous deux un sourire contemplatif, cette phrase semblait être devenue une sorte de plaisanterie rien qu'entre eux.

Quelques moments passèrent avant que la jambe d'Hermione ne commence à être à l'étroit « Euh, Draco, tu peux te reculer ? » Demanda doucement Hermione en essayant de le reculer. Il ne bougea cependant pas un muscle.

« Tu m'as appelé Draco » Dit-il soudainement. Et pas pour une quelconque raison, c'était juste sorti de sa bouche. Elle l'avait traité comme elle traitait ses deux meilleurs amis en l'appelant par son prénom. Cette idée fit glisser un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Draco.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent « Je…Non ! » Elle devint écarlate et était mal à l'aise.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit « Si Hermione ! » Répondit-il immédiatement, en voyant un sourire comme le sien s'étaler sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Euh… » Dit-elle d'un air suffisant « Tu m'as appelé Hermione » Son nom semblait particulièrement jolie quand il le disait, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Hermione préférait quand il employait son nom de famille, ça le rendait autoritaire et arrogant, bref juste la petite andouille égoïste qu'il était vraiment.

« Non ! » S'exclama celui-ci, niant tout en sachant qu'il avait effectivement appelé Hermione par son prénom. Il aurait cependant préféré ne pas le faire – sans tenir compte que ça le rendait gentil et l'effet que lui avait prodigué le fait de l'appeler par son prénom – parce que c'était la façon dont Harry et Ron l'appelaient « Je t'ai appelé _Granger_,Granger ! »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Alors, je t'ai appelé Malfoy, _Malfoy_ » répondit-elle d'un ton acide, un léger ton d'hostilité dans la voix. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux te reculer, Malfoy » Demanda t-elle en oubliant complètement la boue dans laquelle ils étaient assis et donc la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas sauvée depuis longtemps. Hermione poussa Draco avec force. Cette même force l'expulsa ainsi sur la berge, et Draco put sortir du marais avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Aussitôt, Draco se redressa et eu un petit sourire en regardant Hermione se débattre dans le marais et qui se demander si elle devait renoncer à sa fierté en lui demandant de l'aide ou rester hautaine et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve. Finalement, elle décida de laisser tomber ses idées.

« Alors, tu va m'aider oui ou non ? » Demanda t-elle

Draco répondit en riant « Laisse moi réfléchir… En fait, je ne crois pas que je vais t'aider » Il ricana « Sauf… Sauf si tu me le demande très gentiment »

Hermione grinça des dents « Aides moi, s'il te plait Malfoy » Prononça t-elle doucement pour être sure de garder son calme. Sous l'eau, elle chercha après une pierre ou quelque chose comme ça pour jeter à Draco si jamais il osait la laisser là. Ca ne l'aurait pas sortie du lac, mais ça l'aurait aidé à se sentir un peu mieux. Mais le problème était qu'il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre que de la boue dans cette partie du lac.

Bizarrement, elle n'eut pas à en arriver à ces extrémités, car Draco se rapprocha et lui tendit la main « Bien, puisque tu l'as demandé poliment » Dit-il tandis qu'Hermione attrapait sa main et qu'il la sortait de ce bourbier. Elle atterrit sur la berge, heureuse de sentir le sol dur sous ses pieds.

« Merci Malfoy » Elle soupira et tendit la main pour attraper sa baguette « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m'aides. Pourquoi ce soudain élan chevaleresque ? »

Draco gesticula et attrapa sa baguette au moment même où Hermione fermait les doigts sur la sienne.

« Bien, je vais juste sécher mes habits, et après je pourrais y aller » En effet, Hermione leva sa baguette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer son sort, parce que Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle parte maintenant – bien qu'il ne veuille l'avouer. En fait, il ne se l'avouait même pas à lui-même.

Se tourna vite fait vers Hermione, il leva sa baguette « Expelliarmus » Et la baguette d'Hermione atterrit dans sa main.

« Hé ! » S'exclama Hermione « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Les grands yeux gris de Draco semblaient incertains mais suffisants « Je t'embête » Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance « C'est un de mes passe-temps favoris » Hermione plissa les yeux et avança de deux grands pas vers Draco, et releva le menton, ainsi leurs regards se croisèrent. De là où elle était, il pouvait sentir le long soupir qu'elle poussa contre sa joue. D'un mouvement rapide, elle saisit sa baguette qu'il tenait lâchement dans son poing.

Comme s'il se réveillait d'une transe, Draco rentra a nouveau dans la réalité, il souleva sa baguette tout comme Hermione, sachant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Expelliarmus ! »

D'une façon totalement inattendue, leurs deux sorts ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre, et leurs deux baguettes s'envolèrent. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, elles volèrent d'abord vers le ciels, puis finirent par dégringoler au milieu du lac. Ce fut en tout cas très bruyant, pas parce que les baguettes les éclaboussèrent – ce fut en tout et pour tout un petit « Flop » inaudible – mais parce qu'Hermione pleurait de colère et qu'elle se lança sur Draco.

« Toi… Imbécile ! » Elle poussait de cris perçants « Regardes ce que tu as fait ! Nous sommes trempés et nos baguettes sont dans le lac ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Sans dire un mot, Draco s'affala sur l'herbe, l'air vraiment abattu, ce qui eut pour seul effet de rendre Hermione encore plus folle « Peut-être qu'on devrait aller chercher de l'aide »

Draco tourna la tête vers elle « T'es folle ? » Cracha t-il « Je ne vais _nulle part_ en ayant l'air d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide comme tomber dans le lac »

Roulant des yeux, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et rétorqua « Tu es tombé dans le lac »

Un silence s' en suivit, durant lequel Draco sembla n'avoir rien trouvé d'intelligent à répondre, il ajouta seulement « C'est pas la question » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au lac dont les étendues étaient désespérément obscures « Comment on récupère nos baguettes maintenant ? »

Hermione inclina sa tête sur le côté, pensive « Je sais que cette partie du lac n'est pas marécageuse… » – Elle indiqua de son doigt l'endroit où étaient tombées les baguettes – « Parce que les jumeaux y ont poussé Ron une fois, et il ne lui est rien arrivé »

« Bien… » Suggérant Draco en désignant le lad « …Si tu patauges dedans, l'eau devrait seulement t'arriver aux épaules » Comme Hermione ne donnait aucune réponse, Draco lui donna un petit coup de coude « Vas-y alors »

Un Hermione irritée se tourna vers Draco « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais y aller ? Si tu y vas-tu auras de l'eau seulement jusqu'au torse » Ce fut à son tour de pousser doucement Draco du coude « Vas-y alors »

De manière inopinée, Draco se remit sur ses pieds et avança vers le lac. Avec un sourire, Hermione observa Draco qui tâtonnait aveuglement dans le lac à la recherche de leurs deux baguettes. Son front était plissé de concentration tandis qu'il commençait la recherche apparemment inutile des deux baguettes, sa bouche tordue en un sourire asymétrique. Les coins de la bouche d'Hermione se soulevaient malgré elle tandis qu'elle observait les jeune Serpentard blond qui avançait dans le lac.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il leva le poing au ciel victorieux – un poing qui tenait fermement les deux baguettes. Draco essaya de courir hors du lac, ce qui était plus difficile que ça n'en avait l'air. Il finit par vaincre bizarrement la résistance que l'eau lui opposait, Hermione ne pouvait l'aider, elle était trop occupée à rire, elle trouvait ça adorablement comique.

Elle se leva et attrapa rapidement sa baguette « Bien, merci encore Malfoy » Dit-elle en grimaçant. Ils étaient de nouveau très près, et Draco eut la soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il se rapprocha d'abord, puis hésita, il n'avait pas envie d'être victime d'un sort pour les cents ans à venir.

Souriant d'une manière déstabilisante comme le font les Serpentards, Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco, utilisant ses doigts pour se frayer un passage sur son torse et ses épaules. Draco sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il était certain qu'il allait éclater tandis qu'Hermione frottait don nez contre le sien.

« Bien, je vais m'en aller maintenant Malfoy » Chuchota t-elle. Elle grimaça et s'écarta abruptement, se tourna vers le château et sortit sa baguette pour sécher ses vêtements.

De nouveau, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le sort, parce que Draco avait saisit ses poignets. Hermione sentit une douleur perçante tandis qu'il serrait étroitement ses poignets, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus.

« Personne ne s'amuse comme ça avec moi Granger » Dit-il d'une voix sexy et en prononçant chaque syllabe si clairement qu'Hermione eut la chair de poule.

« Vraiment ? » Riposta t-elle, et bien que sa voix était quasiment inexistante, chaque syllabe était audible. Mais parce que Draco était très proche, il entendit parfaitement sa réponse.

Avec un sourire, il lui susurra « Oui, vraiment » Et il entreprit de l'embrasser. Dès lors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils semblèrent se fondre l'un dans l'autre – Les genoux d'Hermione se dérobèrent, et elle dut s'accrocher à la robe de Draco pour tenir debout. Leurs corps étaient étroitement serrés, ils brûlaient de toute la convoitise et le désir qui s'étaient accumulés durant ces sept dernières années.

Mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hermione – Une personne qui se cachait derrière un mur et qui les observait attentivement.

Hermione se détacha rapidement de Draco, et celui-ci suivit son regard pour voir la personne qui les observait. Qui que ce soit – Il semblait que ce soit une fille – la personne vit qu'elle avait été démasquée et se mit à courir, mais Draco et Hermione levèrent tous deux leurs baguettes.

« Impedimenta »

La personne fut touchée par les deux sortilèges d'entrave, elle ne tomba pas seulement à terre, elle dégringola à quelques mètres de leurs pieds. Draco et Hermione se précipitèrent vers elle et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Lavande.

Ennuyé d'être constamment interrompu Lavande, Draco poussa un soupir ennuyé « Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours toi ? Tu nous espionnes ou quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu au juste ? » Interrogea Hermione

Lavande laissa échapper un petit rire aigu « Depuis assez longtemps » Répondit-elle évasivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et ricana « Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble ? Vous sortez à deux ? »

Dans des circonstances normales, Draco aurait répondu ironiquement que deux personnes qui _sortaient_ à deux étaient _de _tout évidence _ensembles_, mais ce n'était pas une situation normale, et Draco ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre. Il voulait admettre qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous – même si ce n'était pas tout à fait exact – Mais par peur de contrarie Hermione, il préféra se taire.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Hermione répondit rapidement « Oui, je pense que oui » En jetant un coup d'œil à Draco comme pour confirmer. Il cligna des yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête, il semblait avoir perdu sa voix. Son cœur battait encore plus fort maintenant et martelait sa cage thoracique.

« C'est ici que vous vous voyez en secret ? » Demanda ardemment Lavande, les yeux miroitants. Elle ressemblait à un enfant qui entendait parler du père noël pour la première fois. Avant que l'un des deux puisse répondre, Lavande claqua ses mains et murmura quelque chose comme « Oh je dois le dire à Parvati, ah et à Ginny, et à tous les gens que je connais… »

Après la troisième partie de sa phrase, Draco regagna sa voix « Alors… » Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire « On sort ensemble comme maintenant ? »

Hermione roula des yeux « Tu sais, j'ai seulement dis ça pour que Lavande nous fiche la paix »

Le visage de Draco se décomposa « Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il affligé. En le voyant si confus, Hermione fut prise d'une frénésie et son cœur sembla remonter dans sa gorge.

« Non, je plaisantais » Dit Hermione ne lui faisant une grimace moqueuse puis en regardant le lac « Alors, c'est ici qu'on se voit en secret comme l'a si éloquemment dit Lavande ? »

Un sourire étranger au visage de Draco mais beau s'installa sur ses traits « Bien je crois qu'on pourrait » Dit-il en attirant Hermione contre lui pour une étreinte. Ses bras étés enroulés autour de son petit corps tandis qu'elle se serrait étroitement contre lui, et malgré le fait qu'ils soient couverts de boue, il était confortant d'entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà fini ! Cette fois ci pas de suite, à moins que Maniacally change d'avis. Ca vous a plu ? Reviews please :)**


End file.
